This grant request is for the purchase of a routine, 300 MHz, proton/carbon Fourier Transform Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectrometer which will be used to support the research efforts carried out under the active (and one pending) National Institutes of Health grants currently held by the above major user group, all of whose laboratories are housed in the Department of Chemistry at the University of Minnesota. The specific instrument which looks most attractive (capability vs. need vs. cost assessment) at the moment is the GE (Nicolet) QE-300 spectrometer. It will be housed in newly renovated space (available in April, 1984) along with our other departmental spectrometers.